


Night Writing

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Graduation, Graduation Trip, M/M, School Trip, Shadyside isn’t an awful place, Washington DC, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: It’s just a bed...and a school trip...and the best boyfriend on the planet....why was Cyrus so nervous?NOT SMUTNOT SMUTNOT SMUTPURE FLUFFPURE FLUFFPURE FLUFF





	Night Writing

“Are you sure that you don’t mind sharing the bed? I can go squeeze in on the couch-“

“Cyrus,” T.J. took his hand, and he instantly stopped talking and leaned into his boyfriend, ignoring the bumps and constant hum of the charter bus they were currently on. “It’s fine. I know you wanted to spend the nights with Andi and Buffy instead…”

“It’s not about you, I swear it’s not!” It was the graduation trip for Jefferson Middle School and they were going to spend four days in Washington D.C. and one day at a nearby Six Flags. Cyrus had tried to appeal his case to break the “no gender mixing” rule in terms of hotel rules, but the district held firm. “I mean, I told them how I wanted to hang out with Andi before she left for SAVA, and that I am openly gay so it makes more sense for me to room with them rather than other guys…”

“Underdog,” T.J. interrupted. “It’s okay, really, no worries.” He put his arm around Cyrus, and he instantly leaned in to rest his head on T.J.’s shoulder. “I get it. Really. They’re your best friends...Jonah, Marty and I can do some pretty wild shit when we’re together...it’s kind of nerve wracking to share a room with your first boyfriend…” 

“You feel that last one too?”

“Yeah, big time,” he chuckled a little. “I’m really scared of ruining things between us...I almost did a few times...and the stakes were lower back then. Dating is completely uncharted waters for me.”

“Me too...for the most part…” Cyrus said. “I told you about Iris, right?” 

T.J. nodded. “At least I’m a better kisser, according to you…?” He teased lightly.

“Much better! I love kissing you!” Cyrus laughed, but careful to keep it down so that he didn’t disrupt the whole bus, and hoping his ears weren’t too red from blushing. 

There was a chaperone; rather, there were several chaperones, hired by the state to go on tours and field trips, but one was strolling up and down the aisles of the bus. The woman went all the way to the back of the bus where the two were sitting on one side with Jonah and Marty sitting together across from them. She tsked when she saw T.J. and Cyrus in a cuddly position. 

“Now boys,” she said in a condescending tone. “You ought to be careful. You don’t want folks to get the wrong ideas.” 

Both of them raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks before tangling their legs together, cuddling closer, and their other hands linking together. 

“And what would be the wrong idea?” Cyrus asked. Jonah and Marty stopped their conversation to watch the interaction, Jonah FaceTiming Andi and Buffy and Marty discreetly recording on his own phone. 

“Well, it’s nice that you boys are so close, but…” she leaned in to whisper, though she was still a little loud, loud enough for the cameras to pick up, and Jonah was thankful he left his phone on mute while Buffy and Andi watched from the other bus. “What if they think you’re...you know...interested in each other? Interested in...boys?” She looked around worriedly. T.J.’s eyebrow almost shot through the roof and he locked eyes with Marty, who was leaning in from behind the chaperone, begging with his eyes. T.J. looked at Cyrus again, and Cyrus nodded before T.J. nodded at Marty. 

Excited, Marty stood up and shouted at the bus. “Hey! J.M.S!” Everyone cheered, throwing the chaperone off guard. “Who’s the captain of the state champion basketball team?!”

“T.J. Kippen!” Everyone on the boys’ bus shouted. The girls looked on silently from Jonah’s phone.

“And who is he dating?!”

“Cyrus Goodman!” 

The chaperone’s eyes widened and she looked back at the boys, who proudly held up their lanyards with their names printed on it in big, bold letters. She started turning red and T.J. decided to put the final nail on the coffin by turning Cyrus’s head and giving him a sweet kiss. Andi and Buffy were laughing silently and hysterically through the phone. 

She clamped up and stormed off to the front where she started to argue with a bored looking Principal Metcalf. Marty sat back down with a shit-eating grin on his face and started playing the video he was shooting. “You think I can post this online as Homophobic Harriett?”

“I’d go for Boys’ Bus Betty,” Jonah said. 

“Guys, let’s not post it yet,” Cyrus said. “Give her until the end of the bus ride to redeem herself.”

“You’re giving her a chance?” Jonah asked incredulously.

“Just a small one…we arrive in two hours.”

* * *

Boys’ Bus Betty ended up switching over to be a girls’ chaperone and her video was posted to Marty’s social media. Jonah suggested that Andi loudly call Amber to flirt with her as loud and often as possible and since Marty was also publicly out, he told Buffy she could share stories about him being trans around the chaperone. 

“J.M.S is gonna run off all the homophobes,” he declared as they walked around the city streets. They were waiting for the girls’ bus to park so they could all meet up for lunch at Union Station. 

“Honestly, I sometimes forget how conservative our state is,” Cyrus said. “Especially since Shadyside itself is pretty liberal.”

“I mean...we’re not exactly free of homophobes,” T.J. said. “I bet Betty and Kira are gonna be BFFs.”

“Eh, I’m not worried about them,” Cyrus said. “When Kira tried to out Marty with the goal of humiliating him, she only got herself shunned by most of the school.”

“Still sucked, but I’m really happy that everyone was totally cool with it,” he said. “I was afraid people were gonna want me to use the girls’ bathroom or something.”

“Nah, you’re one of the guys Marty,” Jonah said. “As you should be.” Marty smiled and finally Andi and Buffy met up with them. 

“Good God,” Buffy groaned. “We got the worst driver ever! I’m so glad we’re using public transportation most of the time we’re here.”

“Ladies, looking lovely as ever,” Cyrus said hugging them. “I haven’t seen you since we left yesterday.”

“Yeah...sleeping on charter busses is not fun,” Andi agreed. “Especially since Buffy took up the whole seat and I had to use my backpack as a pillow on the dirty floor!”

“Sorry! I’m dead to the world when I’m asleep,” Buffy said. 

“You should have gone with our method,” Jonah laughed.

“Which is?” 

“Shoving our toxic masculinity to the side and cuddling to sleep,” Marty said. “I’m surprised you didn’t do that.”

“I would have if someone isn’t a total starfish when she sleeps,” Andi said pointedly. 

“Dead to the world, remember?” 

“Guys, come on, I’m starving!” T.J. whined. “I’m ready for a food court meal before we get to walk around the National Mall until we’re ready for bed.”

Cyrus blushed lightly whe T.J. mentioned bed and Andi and Buffy put their arms around him. 

“I wish we were allowed to room together,” Buffy said. “This stupid tour group breaking up the Good Hair Crew.”

“They’re afraid of me hooking up with one or both of you,” Cyrus joked. “So heteronormative of them.”

“Completely,” Andi said. “If Amber was in our year, they would rather she spend the night with me than her own brother.”

“Absolutely true. Need more proof?” Cyrus pointed at himself and everyone laughed a little.

“I’m just happy they considered me a boy. I was worried about that. I might have had to sleep in your guy’s room.”

“Speaking of which, who did you guys get paired up with to make the room of four?” Jonah asked. 

“Iris and Libby,” Buffy said. “I guess it could have been worse.”

“Yeah, we’re not rooming with Kira at least,” Andi said. 

“Don’t mention that name in front of me,” Buffy shuddered. 

“Or me. All those months with her make me want to cringe,” T.J. said. He reached out and Cyrus immediately took his hand. 

“Well, if they keep dividing activities by gender, we’re talking to Metcalf,” Cyrus said. “It’s one thing to do that for rooms, but I cannot have my entire graduation trip away from my best friends, or forced to choose between them and my boyfriend.”

“Awwww!” Jonah and Marty put their heads together and Buffy pulled Marty away to hold onto him.

* * *

“Okay, Marty and Buffy are *still* saying goodnight in the lobby, and the chaperones are going to put masking tape on the door any minute now,” Jonah said. 

“Seriously? All three of us showered by now,” T.J. said. “And I’m pretty sure Andi is going to take up Buffy’s side of the bed with crafting supplies any second now.”

“I wouldn’t blame her,” Cyrus said. “Being on the bus makes it hard for her to be able to do that sort of crafting other than maybe a friendship bracelet.”

“We’re gonna see a banner the size of the Washington Monument tomorrow, aren’t we?” Jonah joked. Cyrus nodded and Marty came in though the door with a male chaperone behind him.

“Okay, lover boy has said farewell before his journey on the Titanic,” he said. “Roll call real quick.Beck, Kippen, Goodman, Sousa-Kippen? Perfect. Tape goes on the door now. If you walk out, we’re calling your parents and investigating.” The four boys nodded and T.J. checked the time. 

“It’s 10. Wanna watch a movie until we fall asleep?” 

* * *

They were about halfway through Mulan, which was playing on ABC Disney Movie Marathon when Marty and Jonah were snoring. T.J. had his back turned to Cyrus and was breathing softly, so Cyrus guessed he was asleep also, and thankful that he seemed to be the only one who didn’t snore. 

Cyrus sighed and reached over to get the remote and turn the tv off before adjusting himself in the blankets. His feet were freezing and he really wanted to reach out and cuddle them with T.J.’s warm legs but he didn’t want to push any boundaries. He didn’t even know what the boundaries even were. 

Cyrus lay on his side watching his boyfriend breathing gently, and he smiled happily. He looked so peaceful and...comfortable. Cyrus never saw T.J. like that until that night at Andi’s party when they confessed to each other on the bench outside Cece’s house. He saw T.J. finally exhale and his entire body willingly accept the acceptance and warmth Cyrus offered. 

Except now Cyrus wanted to offer more. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but he didn’t want to upset T.J. He slowly scooted closer and held out a finger, slowly tracing out a letter. 

-I- 

He stopped and watched T.J., seeing if there was any movement. When it looked like he stayed the same, Cyrus slowly started tracing out more letters.

-L-

-O-

-V-

He hesitated for a second, and then drew out -E-. He took another deep breath and finished it off.

-Y-

-O-

-U-

“Do you mean it?” Cyrus’s soul jumped up ten feet in the air, but his body froze completely as T.J. turned around to face him, looking into his eyes despite the dark. 

“Um...what…?”

“What you wrote on my back,” he whispered softly making sure Jonah and Marty wouldn’t wake up, listening actively for their snores. “Do you mean it?” 

“I...uh…” Cyrus couldn’t breathe. All the air felt like it was leaving the room and the only reason he didn’t scream was because, even in the dark, he could get lost in T.J.’s green eyes. 

“Because...if you do...I love you too…” he said softly, feeling his own heart pound out of his chest. T.J. saw Cyrus gasp quietly and T.J.’s heart instantly stopped and he started chewing on his lip. “Cy…?”

“I did…” he said. “I did mean it...I do love you…” Cyrus said, sounding like he was trying to find air again. “And you…”

“I do…” he said smiling, feeling relief again. “I love you.” 

Cyrus was the one who exhaled now and they both broke out in a smile. They looked into each other’s eyes quietly a little longer, reaching out to touch each other as they had a silent conversation with just their gazes, until Cyrus started feeling his eyelids get heavy. 

T.J. noticed and silently slid onto his back and held his arm out. Cyrus instinctively crawled close to him and lay his head on his chest feeling T.J.’s arm go around him and their legs tangling. “God, your feet are freezing,” he said. “You should wear socks.”

“Sleeping in socks? Gross,” he chuckled. 

“Then warm them up a little next time,” he said, kissing the top of Cyrus’s head. “But I guess you can warm up on me tonight.”

“Okay,” Cyrus buried his face into his boyfriend and hugged him. “Goodnight then...I love you…”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Nobody knew why Cyrus and T.J. looked so happy the next few days, but nobody really minded. Let all the homophobic chaperones comment, J.M.S was ready to stick up for the two boys voted “Cutest Couple” in the yearbook.

And both the GHC and Dumbass Trio figured out what made their friends so happy, and they were happy for them. Now if the two could stop being so nervous around each other for every other little thing! 

“We get it, you love each other,” Andi groaned, biting back as smile as the two kissed in front of the Jefferson Memorial for a picture. 

“Yeah…” Cyrus said with a dopey smile. “We do. We really do.”


End file.
